The fundamental limits on small antennas where theoretically established by H- Wheeler and L. J. Chu in the middle 1940's. They basically stated that a small antenna has a high quality factor (Q) because of the large reactive energy stored in the antenna vicinity compared to the radiated power. Such a high quality factor yields a narrow bandwidth; in fact, the fundamental derived in such theory imposes a maximum bandwidth given a specific size of an small antenna.
Related to this phenomenon, it is also known that a small antenna features a large input reactance (either-capacitive or inductive) that usually has to be compensated with an external matching/loading circuit or structure. It also means that is difficult to pack a resonant antenna into a space which is small in terms of the wavelength at resonance. Other characteristics of a small antenna are its small radiating resistance and its low efficiency.
Searching for structures that can efficiently radiate from a small space has an enormous commercial interest, especially in the environment of mobile communication devices (cellular telephony, cellular pagers, portable computers and data handlers, to name a few examples), where the size and weight of the portable equipment need to be small. According to R. C. Hansen (R. C. Hansen, “Fundamental Limitations on Antennas,” Proc. IEEE, vol. 69, no. 2, February 1981), the performance of a small antenna depends on its ability to efficiently use the small available space inside the imaginary radian sphere surrounding the antenna.
In the present invention, a novel set of geometries named Space-Filling Curves (hereafter SFC) are introduced for the design and construction of small antennas that improve the performance of other classical antennas described in the prior art (such as linear monopoles, dipoles and circular or rectangular loops).
Some of the geometries described in the present invention are inspired in the geometries studied already in the XIX century by several mathematicians such as Giusepe Peano and David Hilbert. In all said cases the curves were studied from the mathematical point of view but were never used for any practical-engineering application.
The dimension (D) is often used to characterize highly complex geometrical curves and structures such those described in the present invention. There exists many different mathematical definitions of dimension but in the present document the box-counting dimension (which is well-known to those skilled in mathematics theory) is used to characterize a family of designs. Those skilled in mathematics theory will notice that optionally, an Iterated Function System (IFS), a Multireduction Copy Machine (MRCM) or a Networked Multireduction Copy Machine (MRCM) algorithm can be used to construct some space-filling curves as those described in the present invention.
The key point of the present invention is shaping part of the antenna (for example at least a part of the arms of a dipole, at least a part of the arm of a monopole, the perimeter of the patch of a patch antenna, the slot in a slot antenna, the loop perimeter in a loop antenna, the horn cross-section in a horn antenna, or the reflector perimeter in a reflector antenna) as a space-filling curve, that is, a curve that is large in terms of physical length but small in terms of the area in which the curve can be included. More precisely, the following definition is taken in this document for a space-filling curve: a curve composed by at least ten segments which are connected in such a way that each segment forms an angle with their neighbors, that is, no pair of adjacent segments define a larger straight segment, and wherein the curve can be optionally periodic along a fixed straight direction of space if and only if the period is defined by a non-periodic curve composed by at least ten connected segments and no pair of said adjacent and connected segments define a straight longer segment. Also, whatever the design of such SFC is, it can never intersect with itself at any point except the initial and final point (that is, the whole curve can be arranged as a closed curve or loop, but none of the parts of the curve can become a closed loop). A space-filling curve can be fitted over a flat or curved surface, and due to the angles between segments, the physical length of the curve is always larger than that of any straight line that can be fitted in the same area (surface) as said space-filling curve. Additionally, to properly shape the structure of a miniature antenna according to the present invention, the segments of the SFC curves must be shorter than a tenth of the free-space operating wavelength.
Depending on the shaping procedure and curve geometry, some infinite length SFC can be theoretically designed to feature a Haussdorf dimension larger than their topological-dimension. That is, in terms of the classical Euclidean geometry, It is usually understood that a curve is always a one-dimension object; however when the curve is highly convoluted and its physical length is very large, the curve tends to fill parts of the surface which supports it; in that case the Haussdorf dimension can be computed over the curve (or at least an approximation of it by means of the box-counting algorithm) resulting in a number larger than unity. Such theoretical infinite curves cannot be physically constructed, but they can be approached with SFC designs. The curves 8 and 17 described in and FIG. 2 and FIG. 5 are some examples of such SFC, that approach an ideal infinite curve featuring a dimension D=2.
The advantage of using SFC curves in the physical shaping of the antenna is two-fold: (a) Given a particular operating frequency or wavelength said SFC antenna can be reduced in size with respect to prior art. (b) Given the physical size of the SFC antenna, said SFC antenna can be operated at a lower frequency (a longer wavelength) than prior art.